Future Sailors
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: Barricade switches sides to the Autobots to be with a certain Yellow Camaro. SLASH! NO LIKE! NO READ! SIMPLES! Rating just to be safe.


_**Hai! Darkness here! **_

_**This was born from watching **_**The Mighty Boosh- Future Sailors Live **_**DVD. I don't know why... it just was. **_

**Summary**_**: Barricade switches sides to the Autobots to be with a certain Yellow Camaro. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Yeah... I SO own this! I get profits and all sorts. **_

_**'Cade: Lies make baby Jesus kill kittens ya'know, So You really should think of the kittens before lying. **_

_**Me: ... ¬_¬' I hate you 'Cade. **_

_**Cade: ^.^ I love you too. **_

_**Me: THIS IS SLASH! DO NOT LIKE! THEN DO NOT READ! **_

_**'Cade: Horray! You've saved a kittens life!**_

_**Me: Shut up.  
**_

_**ON WITH FIC! **_

Bumblebee was sitting in Sams' dad's garage, again. Sam had gone back to College after coming home from Autobot scout sighed. He was, to say the least, pissed with the fact that he was left behind, again, while Sam was at college. He transformed into his vehicle mode, a Yellow and black chevrolet camaro, and drove away, he didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just kept driving. He arrived to the spot where he and Barricade had fought when he had first been assigned to protecting Sam 2 years prior. He stopped and transformed into his robot form and sat down in the secluded power station. He knew he wasn't alone, he ran a quick signature scan and found that it was a Decepticon that was with him, more specifically it was Barricade. He sighed again, he really wasn't in the mood for a fight.

He felt the presence sit down next to him, and he sighed again.

"What do you want 'Cade?" Bumblebee asked, his voice coming back to him. It always had when he was with someone he felt a deeper connection to than friendship. He wasn't denying it anymore. He loved Barricade.

"I wondered if you would like some company?" The police cruiser rumbled, leaning back on his hands, tilting his head so he could get a look at the Camaro. He noticed that he had quite a few 'Battle Scars' no doubt some of them made by him. Barricade felt a twinge of guilt run through his circuits. He never meant to hurt the Little bee, or even scare him, he was just no good with his emotions.

"Well, that would be nice, except i have this odd aversion to Decepticons, dont know why?" Bee said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Barricade looked down.

"That would be fair, except I'm not with the Decepticons, I switched sides" Bee looked at him then, disbelief filled his optics.

"Why should I believe you? Does Prime know?" He asked. Barricade nodded.

"I told him this morning. I'm under supervision though, He wants to make sure he can trust me, which i don't blame him for" The black mech stated, looking over at Bee who was still staring at him, Barricade shifted closer, Bee instinctivly moved away, The police cruiser sighed and looked down. "I shouldn't have come... I'm sorry" and with that Barricade transformed into the the Saleen Mustang GTS, Bumblebee noted that the phrase 'To Punish and Enslave' where gone as well as the Decepticon Insignia it was just black, and sped off. Bumblebee sat their shocked and then transformed into the camaro and drove off in the direction of the new Autobot base, which was located just outside of town.

He drove in and transformed, he looked at the scene playing before him. Barricade had Jolt in a headlock and was punching his midsection. He let out a roar and lundged for Barricade knocking him off Jolt and sent him flying accros the room. Bumblebee landed on Barricade and started punching him, only to have Jolt and Prowl pull him off.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me" Bumblebee shouted whilst Ratchet went over to Barriacde and helped him up. "What's going on?" Prowl and Jolt let him go and he stood up.

"Bee, we were only playing. I wanted to know how strong Barricade was, so I challenged him to a fight... and as you saw, he had the upper hand" Jolt said putting a hand on Bee's shoulder. Bumblebee shrugged him off.

"But, I saw him punching your midsection!" He poointed at Barricade who was being tended to by Ratchet to fix his bleeding lip.

"He wasn't really, he wasnt touching me, the angle you saw it at, it probably looked like he was" Jolt said soothingly. Bumblebee looked at Barricade and then at Ironhide then back to Barricade.

"I need some time to think" He transformed and sped out of the door the way he came in gathering up dust behind him. Barricade sighed. He did love Bee.. he just needed a way to show it. Prime looked at the former-Decepticon expectently, who looked back quizzically.

"Go after him Barricade" Prime said with a stance that said 'If you don't do as I say this instant i will beat the crap into you' Barricade left in a hurry, running then transforming he had to find Bee.

A few hours later, he had all but gioven up hope. He decided he would check one more place. He drove right to the cliff edge and saw Bumblebee standing there. He knew the Small bot knew he was there, it was just a matter of going up to the Autobot without him pulling out his guns. He walked a little way and decided he was safe for the most part so he continued until he got to just behind the Autobot.

"Bee? A-Are you okay?" 'Cade asked worried for the little yellow bot. Bumblebee hurrumphed at the question, but didn't turn round, Barricade looked at what bumblebee was staring at, his breath caught in his throat. The site was beautiful... It was the sun as it was setting just behind some mountains making the sky glow in an orangy redish colour with a tint of blue and yellow. He looked down at the bot and decided that it was now or never. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mechs waist and pulled him into his chest slightly, earning a sqeak out of Bee. Barricade kissed his neck cables and nibbled on them slightly.

"Barricade! What are you doing?" He said flailing slightly and finally resting his hands on the other mechs, and resting his helm on Barricades shoulder.

"Doing something I should of done ages ago" He mumbled. Moving to kiss Bumblebee gently who kissed back, Barricade moved away to look into Bumblebees optics. "Bumblebee, theres something I should tell you" He said kissing Bee again.

"and whats that?" Bee asked, already knowing what it was, he just wanted Barricade to tell him.

"I love you Bumblebee... Always have... Always will." Barricade said, tightening his grip on the smaller mech. Bumblebee smiled.

"I love you too 'Cade. Always have... Always will" He said, repeating the words Barricade had said to him. They moved in to kiss again.

A little bit behind them, unknown to them, Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide sat there watching, a smile resting on thier faceplates as their two youngest members got together to live the rest of their lives together.

_**I hated that ending, but it's late and I wanted it finished before midnight. **_

_**Time started: 2:17 pm**_

_**Time Finished: 11:17 pm. **_

_**. Fuck. Oh well... If you didn't like it, then I don't blame you, just don't flame me! Please. **_

_**Review and I'll give you Cyber!Cookies! **_

_**'Cade: I want Cyber cookies! **_

_**Me: Have you reviewed? **_

_**'Cade: ... No... **_

_**Me: THEN NO CYBER!COOKIES FOR YOU! **_

_**'Cade: B-But, I was in it! **_

_**Me: Don't care.. You need to review before you get cookies. **_

_**'Cade: T_T. I hate you! **_

_**Me: Mwahahahahahahahaa 8D**_

_**xxDarknessxx**_


End file.
